More of the electronic packaging industry applications are utilizing SMT connectors to improve printed circuit board (PCB) wiring density, impedance matching, and path length concerns. New mechanical requirements emerge from the SMT connector technology due to assembly of these delicate SMT interface with relatively tight tolerances, compared to the previous and more mechanically robust compliant pin or pin-through-hole interface technologies utilized in previous applications.